Band-Aids
by TT-Avatar-FruitBasket-Ouran
Summary: LOL. What an awful name for a fanfic. The Doctor and Martha are being chased by the Family of Blood. The Doctor, out of mercy, decides to prolong ending the Family of Blood and become a human to hide until they die of natural causes. But something goes wrong! 10th Doctor Whump. Pairing between Martha and the Doctor, but no kissing or anything. I'm not good at romance. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: TT-Avatar-FruitBasket-Ouran**

**Setting: During the time when Martha and the Doctor were running from the family of blood. **

**Summary: The Doctor and Martha are being chased by the Family of Blood. The Doctor, out of mercy, decides to prolong ending the Family of Blood and become a human to hide until they die of natural causes. But something goes wrong! 10th Doctor Whump. Pairing between Martha and the Doctor, but no kissing or anything. I'm not good at romance. **

**Pairing: I already said between Martha and the Doctor. But, I can't do romance scenes, so I apologize for the 'just little nothings' of the story ;)**

**Doctor: The Tenth, played by David Tennant! (He and Matt are tied for my favorite doctor) **

**Length: One-shot, possible two-shot. **

**Anything else we should no? : Nope. That's about it.. **

**THANKS! REVIEW!**

* * *

"Did they see your face?" The Doctor begged her to answer.

Martha shook with fear as she saw the intensity in his eyes. She hated that look. It meant he was scared, and if he was, she was too. "I- I don't know!"

"This is very important Martha!" He shouted, his hands on her shoulders. "DID THEY SEE YOUR FACE?"

"NO!" She shouted back, sure this time. Those things, whatever they were, hadn't seen her face. "They didn't see my face!" He released her shoulders and ran to the control center of the TARDIS. "Doctor, what are those things?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he started hitting levers and buttons, switching switches and causing the TARDIS to beep and groan. He scrambled around for a small watch with a cool pattern carved into the top side of it. "AH-HA!" He shouted as he unearthed it from beneath a bunch of junk he had placed on the TARDIS controls. _I need to clean. _He thought quickly as he ran around looking for his next item. _No, I'll convince Martha to clean.. That sounds more like it. _

The Doctor jumped up to face Martha. "Do you trust me?"

She stared. "Y-yes." Martha stated firmly. "I do."

"Then I need your help.." The Doctor explained the predicament. "You'll just have to improvise.." He told her as he pressed the watch into the chameleon helmet, then locked it into place.

"But, wait," Martha objected as the Doctor messed around with the helmet. "If it rewrites every cell in your body, isn't it going to hurt?"

The Doctor looked up to address her. He caught a glimpse of fear in her dark brown eyes. His hands stopped moving, and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, it hurts."

He continued messing with the wiring and things, when the TARDIS was knocked around a bit. "Oof!" He shouted as he head collided sickeningly hard with the wall. Martha grabbed hold of the handrails, keeping herself stable.

"Doctor?" She called loudly when the wave of bumps stopped. "Are you alright?"

He groaned and stood back up. "I hate the space-time-continuum bumps between dimesions.." The Doctor ran as well as he could with a spinning world back to the helmet. "Alright, ready?"

"No." Martha responded shakily, turning her head from side to side.

"Neither am I.." He said, placing the helmet on his head. "3.. 2.. 1.." He counted down and grimaced as he flipped a switch of the helmet. "GAAAH!" He shouted, unbearable pain ringing in his ears.

Martha covered her mouth with her hands, silent tears streaming down her face as the Doctor screamed. She held her breath, trying to determine whether or not it would be better to go turn that machine off. _No, then he'd have to go through it all over again. He'd hate me for that.. _Martha couldn't help but let out a moan of sympathy for him.

"AAAAHHH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, arms flailing at the helmet. One hard struggled to pull the mechanical thing off his head, and the other working hard to keep it on, knowing good an well he'd kill the family of blood if he didn't.

_They deserve to die, but I'll give them another chance. I'll let them outlive their expiration dates. They'll just die without pain, and then it'll be over. But if I don't and they find me, then I'll have to kill them. I don't want to kill them.. I can't. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, despite the people that are counting on me. _The Doctor couldn't control his thoughts anymore. He started screaming even louder, so loud he no longer heard anything else. No, wait, he could hear Martha shouting. She was sobbing loudly. _I'm so awful. _He thought as tears streamed down his face.

"DOCTOR!" Martha shouted loudly.

_It's not working correctly. _The Doctor realized through the screams. _I should have forgotten her by now. I shouldn't know that it's her screaming, or why I'm showing the family of blood mercy.. Why..? _He realized, and he knew it wasn't good. He allowed the hand trying to pull off the helmet to work. He flipped the switch on the helmet, just in case, to re-funnel whatever Time-Lord had been taken from him, then turned the bloody thing off.

Whipping off the helmet, the Doctor opened his eyes. His world was spinning in doubles. Martha was attempting to fly the TARDIS, and the world was shaking. No, the universe was shaking. The Doctor felt his hearts throbbing throughout his whole body, and he made his way up the stairs towards Martha.

"Mar..tha.." He moaned, leaning on the railing. His hand slipped and he dropped to the ground.

Martha couldn't stop what she was doing, though, because the family of blood had found them. She had memorized how the doctor transported the TARDIS from place to place, and she finally figured it out.

"Different.. dimension.." The Doctor told her through painful gasps.

She hadn't noticed him laying there. Martha realized something had gone wrong, but they needed to go. "What?"

"Press the.. green and purple.. levers.." He whispered to her as he began shaking.

Martha raced to the levers, and pulled on them. "They're stuck!" She shouted.

"Just pull hard.." He shouted.

That's when it all got bumpy. The Doctor fell down the stairs, not missing a single step to hit himself on. He rolled into the wall just as before, and it became worse. Martha fumbled with the levers, and managed to pull the purple one. _That's the one that makes you.. oh no.. it sends us into the dimension.. _

Martha pressed and pushed and gripped the lever as tight as she could. She yanked at it once more, but it was no use. She only weighed 135 pounds, and she wasn't strong enough to get the lever to move. "UGH!" She shouted as she heaved once more. She lifted her feet off the ground and held onto the lever, making it go down and drop her on her rear end.

She smiled proudly, and the Tardis began twisting and turning quickly. Something about the gravity holder had gone wrong, and for a minute both the Time Lord and the Doctor-to-be floated in the middle of the air, until the gravity started working once more, and dropped them to the floor.

Martha landed on her feet, looking like a hero. _Whoa, I'm really getting good at this! _She laughed silently as she clung to the metal bars for safety. She held tight, and ducked her head as another bumpy road came through.

The Doctor hadn't been as fortunate. He landed on his leg at an angle, jumped off it, then landed on his shoulder. "GAAHH!" He shouted, catching Martha's attention. But she couldn't get to him. She let go of the bar, running towards him, but as a bump was hit, she dropped full force onto the ground, falling unconscious.

He couldn't take it anymore. The Doctor hated it all. Not his own pain, but seeing Martha lying helpless over there. He ran towards her, hurt legs and aching body, wrapping his own tiny body around her's. Of course, she was taller and bigger than him, but that wasn't the point.

The Doctor held her safe as the oncoming collisions came in, until he had to let go and soared into the wall once more, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Martha woke up, sleepy and an awful headache, and yawned. She was on the floor. _Where am I? _Suddenly, she remembered, and ran to the Doctor's side. "Doctor.. DOCTOR!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "DOCTOR!" She felt for a pulse quickly, and sighed when she felt two twin heartbeats.

He moaned loudly, and he eyes flickered open. "I'm trying to sleep, here." He murmured sassily.

Martha laughed, relieved, and began looking around. "Where's the medical center?"

"The what?" He asked, opening his eyes once more. His world began spinning around, and he moaned. He tried again, seeing double, and blinked once more, hoping the double vision would clear. It didn't.

"Where's the medical center?" She said again, louder and clearer.

"Med-lab?" The Doctor asked, grimacing as he tried to sit up. _Oww, my shoulder. _

"Yes!" Martha cried, pushing him gently back to the ground.

"I dunno! TARDIS.. generates it when.. when needed.." He said, his breathing beginning to get harder. _Feels like I'm in a compress machine. _"T-try the.. the nearest hall.." He whimpered as he tried to sit up again.

Martha got up to look for it. "Stay down," She whispered her warning to him. She sprinted towards the hall nearest to her, and magically enough, there was a med-lab. "Found it!"

"W-wonderful!" He gasped, breathing heavily.

"How do I get you over here?" Martha asked, walking back towards him and scolding him when she found him attempting to crawl. _Pathetic attempt, too. _She thought to herself.

"I can do it myself.." He growled, trying again to squirm across the floor.

She cleared her throat loudly, acting superior, and hauled him up by the underside of his arms. He let of a cry of pain as his ankle got stuck on a bump in the floor. "ARGH!" He shouted, holding his leg tenderly.

Martha had finally hauled the man skinny enough to be a toothpick into the med-lab. _Gosh, for someone who gives you a paper-cut when you hug them, he weighs a lot. He must weigh 180 pounds, at least. _

"How do I get you up onto the bed?" She asked him, and he moaned. He rolled over onto his stomach, and began standing. _You never realize how painful it is until you've done it. _He thought bitterly, holding back cries of pain. He managed to roll himself onto the bed, and let out a long overdue shout. "You-you've got it from.. here.." He said, giving into the urge to fall asleep.

Martha sighed, and found herself opening drawers, scanning for things she needed. Thankfully, the TARDIS was one step ahead of her. "Thanks, TARDIS. I know I'm not as close to you as the Doctor, but this means a lot. I'll work hard on him, alright?" She promised the piece of machinery.

* * *

Martha had already cleaned herself, the TARDIS with some help from the TARDIS itself, made tea, some biscuits for the bottomless pit that was the Time Lord. She even managed to find a box of his favorite candies. She decided she'd go into his room, fetch him a blanket, and be back to cover him with it.

The hard part was, she didn't know where his room was. "Uhm.." She whispered, looking from side to side. That's when she saw a little arrow on the floor of the TARDIS, pointing towards a bright red door. "Thanks, girl!" Martha said happily, kissing the metal wall as she opened the door.

But inside, was nothing she'd ever seen. It was a normal, wooden bed with red sheets and white pillows. There was a mirror that clearly had never truly been used. There was a closet, but inside was simply a few pants, three shirts, one sweater, a top-hat, a box of ties (and somehow, one bow tie ;) and a red blanket that was covered in dust. "Doesn't have own anything.. besides the screwdriver and this beautiful TARDIS?" She added beautiful, happy that she had a friend while the Doctor was sleeping.

Martha sighed, and picked up the blanket. She exited the room, dusted off the blanket, and walked to the med-lab. She covered the Doctor with it carefully, and returned to the TARDIS' center. She looked at the scanners. "Where are we.." The reading appeared on the screen. "The Hidden Planet? Wha's that mean?" Shaking her head, Martha returned to the Doctor.

Surprisingly, he was sitting up. He had been examining his fingers, when he caught sight of Martha. "Wha's the damage?" He asked

"You broke your right leg, sprained your right wrist, managed to dislocate your shoulder, and you've got the worst concussion I've ever seen, and I've been in hospitals for 4 years." Martha told him. "You really should be resting."

"Don't be ridiculous," The Doctor told her, waving her off. "It's not like I-" He was going to say broke a bone, but seeing as he had, it didn't seem right to say. "It's not like I fell out of the galaxy. Though, I have done it before, and it's not as fun as you'd think.. took me weeks to heal up." the Doctor began pulling his brushed down hair upwards into spikes. "But I guess that's a story for another day.. not all that fun,"

Martha laughed slightly, and he looked up. "Sorry, Doctor.." She said, covering her mouth to hide her smile.

He frowned, and just stared at her. "Is my pain laughable to you?"

She stopped smiling and shook her head seriously.

"It really should be, actually, I mean I just told you something you should have caused you to smile big and wide, and now you're hiding that smile from me." He told her, raising his eyebrows and smiling his big, goofy smile. She loved that crooked smile. "So where'd we land?"

"TARDIS records say we're on the hidden planet." Martha responded, now smiling slightly.

The Doctor started smiling, wider and wider, until he burst out in laughter. "That's my smart girl!" He shouted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He swayed for a minute, and began hopping on his uninjured leg. "Martha, where's the crutches?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Aren't any, Doctor!"

"Ah, here they are!" He said, grabbing a crutch and using his left arm with it, seeing how his right leg, should, and wrist were all injured. "Come on, Martha, let's have those biscuits I've been saving!"

Martha smiled happily. The Doctor turned around when she wasn't there, and smiled. "I forgot," He said, walking towards her and smiling gratefully. He leaned towards her, and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. They stood there a minute, until the Doctor lost his balance, and collapsed on the floor. "Oops," He growled, and he got back to his foot. "That's it.." He said, holding the crutch carefully. "That was to thank you." He kissed her once more. "And that, was for me."

Martha smiled, and they were off to the kitchen, where a surprised Time Lord discovered the biscuits Martha had made. _I hope this lasts forever, _Martha smiled.

* * *

**Well look at that, I did have a kiss afterall. Have a nice week, everyone!**_  
_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to a certain review, I'll continue my fanfiction. But only this chapter! Perhaps one more, but that's it! I can't have another fanfiction hanging over my head! (I've already got one that's been up since August with only 8 chapters and one I started that the reviewers will pretty soon light me on fire)**

**So, whoever reviewed (sorry, I have the worst memory EVER) you win. Here comes a longer chapter, in 3..2...1...** **GERONIMO!**

* * *

"Mmm, I love biscuits.." The Doctor hummed with happiness. He had finished a total of 48 biscuits, and reached for his 49th. "They're so.. biscuity!" He smiled happily.

Martha shook her head with a smile. "My gosh, I'd give anything for the time-lord metabolism." She said, raising her eyebrows as he jammed three into his mouth at once.

A certain question suddenly dawned upon Martha's mind. "Where are the Family?"

The Doctor took the liberty of eating another biscuit before answering. After finally swallowing, he picked up another and held it in his hand as he answered. "We're in a hidden dimension. No one can get in except for the time-lords, and since I'm the only one left.." He drifted off, and took another bite.

"But wait," She countered, and he raised his eyebrows. "Then why am I here? I'm not a time-lord, so.."

"Ahh, but I was willingly touching you when we entered the dimension. That means you were willingly accepted inside by a time-lord, thus you are allowed inside. The Family, however, will believe we disappeared. No doubt they will search for me, but they will die. And if we can wait for three months out in the dimension, then they'll die, and we'll be safe." The Doctor said, frowning when the plate of biscuits was empty. "Martha, I need more biscuits!" He whined like a child.

The floor jolted beneath them, and Martha stared at the floor fearfully.

"Don't worry, that's just the wormhole. It's constantly moving us, so we're bound to hit a snag every now and again." The Doctor told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

The chameleon helmet rolled towards the kitchen, and Martha noticed a spot of fear in his dull brown eyes. Martha stared at it for a good long minute, and then sighed and looked to him. "Why didn't it work?"

He didn't take his eyes off the machinery. "I don't know. Maybe because I hit my head beforehand? Maybe because I set it up wrong? Maybe when you were driving you took the power from the helmet to the controls of the TARDIS. It could've happened for hundreds of reasons. Millions, maybe, but each one is as less likely as the next."

"So that was all for nothing?" Martha asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"Nothing!" He shouted, turning to face Martha with angry eyes. "No, it wasn't for nothing! If it hadn't happened, then I'd be a boring person, probably off eating pears, teaching snot-nosed children."

Martha looked down, slightly sad. "Right.." She took a minute to rebuild herself, and turned back to the Doctor with eyes that looked hurt inside.

He turned his head away from her, scolding himself for being so cross. _That's all I am.. rude and.. not ginger.. _He thought to himself with a bit of a mental laugh.

A hard knock against the wall of the warm hole sent the TARDIS soaring to the left, throwing the Doctor out of his seat and soaring into the staircase, which so happened to be only ten feet from the kitchen. Martha, too, was thrown from her chair, but she landed on her hands and knees beneath the glass floor of the controls, two feet away from the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" She cried, skidding up from her position towards the Doctor, and another clang knocked her to the floor, and him down each stair step, managing to worsen his concussion and break a rib on his left side.

"ARGH!" He shouted, his left hand flying to his rib-cage carefully.

Martha rubbed her head tenderly for a moment, and looked up. "Why does something tell me that will be happening a lot?" She hoped he would laugh, or smile, or acknowledge it at least, but when she looked at him he was coughing loudly, and moaning as he did so. "Doctor!"

She crawled to him and turned him right side up on the floor, and he groaned loudly. More coughing occurred and he didn't open his eyes. "Martha..?" He whispered.

"I'm here!" Martha told him, but he couldn't hear her.

"I'm so alone.." He whispered. "Rose is gone.. Everyone died.. I caused so many deaths.. How can I think that I can fix any of this?" The Doctor asked, barely audible. "I can't.." Tears slid down his cheeks, and he coughed loudly.

"Doctor..?" Martha whispered to him. "I'm here, it's okay!" She assured him. "It's alright, really, Doctor! You can fix everything. You've already fixed it all!"

He didn't respond. His entire body began shaking, and he coughed hard enough that Martha was sure his lung had exploded. He moaned loudly, and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Doctor, I know Rose is gone. I'm not her, and no one in the universe is, but there is a whole universe full of people who owe their lives to you." Martha whispered in his ear gently. His body stop shaking slightly. "I owe my life to you, Doctor." She knew he was listening now. "Doctor, you really are amazing.. and.. and I know you don't fancy me.. but.. but I really fancy you!" She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I.." The Doctor opened his eyes now. _Not double vision again! _"I fancy you too.." He responded quietly. He closed his eyes again, the double vision confusing him too much for his liking.

Martha's heart fluttered. She had half a mind to kiss him, but another bump bounced them off the floor momentarily, and back down. He gasped painfully, and Martha caught herself. _Man, I hope this isn't a temporary thing, me landing perfectly! The Doctor falling better be temporary, though.. _

She hauled him up once more underneath his armpits, and he began screaming painfully again. _I'm never, ever, ever going to ever pick him up ever again. I hope I never need to, either! _She thought angrily. His foot caught on a bump like last time, and this time he had enough will power not to react. The Doctor was hauled up to the bed, and Martha worked hard to pull him into the medical bed carefully.

"There.." She sighed, tucking the sheets around him. _Will this ever end? _

* * *

The Doctor woke up to an extreme throbbing in his head. He moaned to himself, then suddenly realized that he hadn't just kept it to himself, but instead had accidentally done it aloud.

He began sitting up, before- "Don't even think about it."

The Doctor felt a gentle but forceful hand on his chest, forcing him to stay down. Opening his eyes just a crack, he saw his double-vision hadn't improved whatsoever. He moaned again as the realization of his headache dawned on him. His eyes opened slightly wider. It was Martha who was talking to him, obviously, since they were hidden on the hidden planet where no one could get in without a time-lord.

"You've been unstable for a whole _week._" She sighed loudly, and reached for a chart to show him. It was clearly heart readings and things, but he wasn't really able to read it in his condition. "And you can't read it, can you?" She groaned loudly. "I'll go get your glasses.." She exited the room just long enough for the Doctor to try sitting up. "GAHH!" He cried as pain erupted in his side. _I should start listening to people.. Actually, no, I shouldn't. _

* * *

Martha walked into his bedroom, looking hard for glasses that belonged to the Doctor, but found none. "It's like this room doesn't exist, really." She murmured to herself. She turned and saw a lampstand that hadn't been sitting there before. On it sat the glasses. "Thanks, TARDIS."

She grabbed the glasses and stopped for a moment. _I wonder if he remembers what I said.. I wonder.. does he remember what he said? Did he actually.. feel like that? _Martha heard a cry of anguish and pain and prepared a scolding for him in her mind. _I've told him not to sit up! _

_If only he listened.. I'm running out of band-aids.. _

* * *

**NOT DONE YET! Obviously, I'm not. But I'll try hard to finish the rest tomorrow (an awful mother-in-law is coming, and I think she's about 1000 times worse than Amy Pond) **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW? Even the person who already reviewed, please REVIEW AGAIN! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I apologize intensely for the lack of updates, but I have excuses: Family death, twelve different projects, and also I had this spider infestation. Not pleasant. **

**Anyways, I hope I can make it up to you all with more chapters! Sorry! **

**The reason I'm back right now is that someone recently reviewed for this story, so you owe it to them for this new update. I am going to send a PM to them as a thank-you personally, instead of addressing them like I normally do. **

**THANKS! :D **

**Disclaimer: *Sneaks into BBC headquarters* Teehee.. *steals the rights to Doctor Who* Yus! Now I own it! HAHA XD! Wait, what're you- NO! *Security guard takes rights back and kick me out* Well, that's a downer. I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

"Doctor?" Martha called quickly, returning to the Doctor's room with glasses, and she smiled when she found him lying down. "Good! I thought I'd heard you shout, and then I thought-"

"You thought I'd disobey you by trying to sit up?" He asked, tsk-tsking at Martha shamefully. "I can't believe you thought I'd be so irresponsible."

She crossed her arms. "What'd you shout about, then?" Martha was careful to keep her fingers away from the glasses lenses, so not to smudge them.

He paused. _She won't catch me. _"I wanted a biscuit." He said simply, the lie so badly told that even he didn't believe it.

"You wanted..." She narrowed her eyes. "A biscuit?" She jerked her chin forward, and he turned to see what was in that direction. To his surprise, there was a tray of biscuits.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, searching for a new excuse. "That's convenient, that is." The Doctor's eyes twinkled as he grinned, his crooked smile goofier than usual.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, and the Doctor sighed. "Alright.." Martha sighed.

Martha looked him over, her eyes raking his body posture. He was leaning more on his left side than his right side, which happened to be his injured side. His back was arched so that no pressure was on his right side, and then his torso twisted so that his broken left rib didn't move. His breathing was also slightly ragged.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, how much pain are you in right now?" Martha asked the Doctor, whose eyes flashed with confusion and then darkened slightly.

He thought for a moment, arched his back to shift his shoulder, and gasped. "J-just a three." He told her, a false smile plastered over his face. His chest rose and fell quickly and heavily.

Martha shook her head. "Doctor," She said tiredly, wishing for him to just be honest.

The TARDIS jolted, as if on queue, the Doctor's body left the bed for a millisecond, and then returned, dropping him on his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, and he started shaking, trying to move into a comfortable position and failing.

"Doctor!" Martha rushed toward him to steady his shoulder, and he swatted her off, gasping as he finally found a comfortable spot. Martha covered her mouth with her hand for a moment. _If I thought he had shaky breathing a minute ago, tha's nothing like this.._

The Doctor struggled for a moment to control his breathing, and then smiled. "It's..." He took another breath. "It's more like a 7." He said with a shaky laugh that ended in a coughing fit.

Martha tried to force a smile for the Doctor, but it came off as a displeased look. She leaned towards the Doctor slowly, and his eyes became large as she grew only inches from his face.

"Um.." He mumbled, backing his head slightly to see her better. He noticed her eyes weren't trained on him, but in fact, trained on his right shoulder. She lifted the corner of his jacket in an attempt to see his shoulder, but it was too tight on his skin. She pulled harder on it, giving it a yank, and the Doctor yelped.

"Sorry," Martha said, jumping backward. "It's just, I need to see that shoulder. If it's bruising too much or not could be a good indicator that-"

Another bump, but this time, the Doctor was prepared. He held the sides of the bed with both hands and smiled to himself when he didn't even budge. However, Martha wasn't, and she fell on top of him and the bed. The smile left his face and he grimaced as her weight collapsed on his ribs and shoulder. _Why does this keep happening to me?_

Martha scrambled to get off of him, and stood at the other side of the room, her face blushing bright red. She cleared her throat and turned around to face the Doctor after a good five minutes of shaking breathing and gasps. She cleared her throat. "I.. I was saying.. it might be a good indicator of how fast your.. your shoulder will take to heal."

The Doctor took another breath. "Good to know.." It was clearly sarcasm, but Martha was used to it.

She picked up the readings from his heart monitor quickly, and walked them over to him. Handing them to his left hand, the Doctor began looking over them. "This is just one of my hearts, and this is only two days worth of charting, and I think you turned the oxygen tank on about four hours ago." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a large brown water-heater sort of thing, and turned it off.

Martha frowned and looked over the notes. "But, I followed the rules-"

"No, you followed your rules." The Doctor corrected. "Mine have completely different rules." Martha turned her bright eyes towards his dull ones, and he began to explain how to make it work. She listened intently, and then got up to start doing the work.

"I'll need you to take off your jacket and shirt," Martha informed him, picking up the small reading-recorders.

The Doctor blushed bright red and began to take his jacket off. It was unbelievably hard to get off with one arm, but he managed after a good minute or so. His shirt was much more difficult. It was stuck to his skin from when he'd sweated earlier. Martha looked up and helped him to pull it off slowly, but even being as careful as possible, it had him gasping by the end.

"Th-thank you.." He struggled, leaning back against the pillow with exhaustion. Martha smiled slightly when she realized that he would probably be much less of a struggle once he'd been tired out.

She placed the sensors where he indicated, and pressed the buttons on a screen carefully. After a little while, she had the heart monitor following both of his hearts. "What else needs done?" She asked. On earth, she would normally take a blood sample, but she truly doubted that she should take any samples now.

The Doctor frowned. "Nothing unless you want to track my brain activity, which is generally just for comatose. And, since I'm not really on comatose, I don't think we'll be needing that. Of course, I could teach you anyways in case-" The terrified glance from Martha was enough to make him take it back. "-not that it would ever happen, of course, but in case you'd like to know- not that you wouldn't already know a lot about it, but I mean.." He heaved a sigh.

"Alright," A smile played on Martha's lips. "How?"

He walked her through the few steps, and she attached the brain sensitivity scanner to his forehead. Soon enough, another monitor began to record the speed of his brain processes. Martha looked, and was shocked to realize his brain processes exceeded the 100% within a few seconds.

"Do you want me to take it off now, before that brain of yours breaks it?" She offered with a happy grin.

The Doctor laughed, only to clutch his ribs protectively. "Oww!" He continued laughing, but it sounded more like a moan than a laugh, mainly because it was. He coughed a while, his lungs burning intensely. "Yea..yeah, you can.. can take them off..." He sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing pattern, still smiling.

Martha turned the machine off and put the cords away, and cast a smile towards the Doctor. She expected him to look more lively than he did, but to her shock, he looked sick almost. His ghostly pale skin, his body held in odd angles like before to avoid pain. But the smile on his face still made her happy. She knew if the Doctor was good enough to smile, he was good enough to get better. But still, she didn't like seeing his body contorted by pain, so she decided to find pain killers.

"Doctor, where are your painkillers?" She asked.

"They don't work on humans, I don't think. Unless the TARDIS made some knew ones. But, why do you need some?" The Doctor asked, his eyes reflecting how daft he was despite his brain activity.

Martha looked up. "Not for me, for you! And you said you were clever, 100% brain activity!" She laughed, poking his left arm playfully.

He grinned, trying not to laugh. "Oh! Oh, right, sorry, right." He said, peeling open his eyes to look around. "First drawer on the brown cupboard."

Martha sighed and walked towards the drawer where the TARDIS had stored away it's pain relievers. She opened the drawer and frowned at vials of purple, blue, orange, and brown liquids; each labeled with swirly writing. _Equivalent of an aspirin, equivalent of an ibuprofen, equivalent of a gram of morphine, and so on. _She selected the orange vial that translated to a gram of morphine per half-gram.

"You want this orange one? It says here that each half-gram of it equals one gram of morphine." Martha told him.

"Ah," He began to sit up, gritting his teeth and letting out a loud moan in the process. Martha began to walk towards him, but he had finished and was already sitting comfortably. "That'll be the Gerundom Hiluuniumh. That's the stuff I used when I fell out of the universe."

"How much'll you need?"

"Well," He said thoughtfully. "I won't need much. Maybe an 1/8th of a gram?"

Martha cocked her head and gave him a glare. "I'm not giving you the equivalent of 1/4 a gram of morphine. I've been on the stuff before, 1 gram per hour, and I was still in pain. And I had only sprained my wrist, barely."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, well, I can only have a total of 2 grams of that stuff, and since I'm-"

"If you're a seven out of ten, them I'll give you 1 1/2 grams of it." Martha informed him. "So do you drink this or..?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't remember actually, it was quite a long time ago, and I also was mostly unconscious." He frowned thoughtfully. "I think I used an injection, but.."

Martha nodded and found the syringe, cleaning it quickly and pulling back on the handle to suck in the medicine. When it had 1 1/2 grams inside the syringe, Martha closed the vial and put it away, walking toward the Doctor. She held the needle out awkwardly for a moment, as if wondering whether he should do it or she should, but decided it would be silly if he were to inject himself. So she found a vein (at least, she hoped) and pushed the needle through the skin, the Doctor moaning dramatically. She cast him a glance and he began to fuss, making her happy to know he wasn't too injured to be a drama-queen (well, metaphorically speaking)

"All done then?" He asked nonchalantly when she had thrown the needle into the wastebasket.

Martha nodded and smiled. "You ought to sleep now, Doctor."

"Don't be silly!" He objected, but she cast him a caring glance that told him "I'm-not-upset-with-you-but-you-really-do-need-to-rest". "Well, I guess a small nap wouldn't hurt. But just five minutes, mind you." He said, waggling a finger at Martha.

She gave him a smile, and carefully lowered him down onto his back. He closed his eyes and continued to smile as he began to drift off into a deep slumber.

"Martha?" He slurred slightly groggily before he fell asleep.

She turned her eyes to his, which stayed closed. "Yes?"

"Thank-you.." He murmured quietly, and began to sleep.

Her eyes sparkled happily at those last two words. Her heart leaped in her chest and she sighed as she went to her own bedroom. She laid down on the bed there, tucking herself in beneath the covers. She was exhausted. She smiled and let her brain turn itself off as she began to sleep, thinking only of what would happen in the future. She was scared, but excited. So basically, nothing had really changed, had it?

* * *

**Sorry for it's lateness, but like I've said, I'm busy a lot. I'm sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PUHLEEZ! Should I continue the story? Should there be an epilogue? Should this be the end? Thanks! Love you guys for all your patience!**


End file.
